


“I Love You”

by J4KERILES



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4KERILES/pseuds/J4KERILES
Summary: After Tegan and Bear reunite, the guys take a walk down the road. Andy doesn’t know whether she’s going to stay friends with Jake. Star has to tell kit everything.
Relationships: Andy Lau/Jake Riles, Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Kudos: 10





	“I Love You”

**Author's Note:**

> Andy uses she/star pronouns and Jake uses kit/kits pronouns. They also still have their powers because I said so.

Andy walked alongside Jake. Neither of them had said anything since the hug had ended. Felix was in front of them with Sam. They had their pinky fingers intertwined as they walked. Andy was happy for them, they’d been pining over each other since forever, but she couldn’t help, but feel jealous. Andy chewed on her tongue, now feeling the sudden impulse to kiss Jake and tell kit everything. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but star also wanted to be able to hold Jake and call kit hers.

“Jake?” She blurted out. 

Shit. Her brain had gone into autopilot. 

“Yeah?”

No going back now, Andy thought. 

“I-I don’t know what’s going to happen now, I don’t know if we’re going to stay friends or if we’re going to stop talking like before, so I need to tell you this, because if I don’t tell you now, I don’t think I ever will.”

Tears were threatening Andy's eyes. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe, it was the thought of not talking to stars friends anymore, or the reality that Jake might not reciprocate her feelings. Whatever it was, Andy didn’t like it.

“You can tell me anything, you know that?”

Andy nodded. She looked at Felix and Sam, and felt the sudden urge to kiss Jake come back. 

“I love you,” Andy said slowly. 

Jake stopped dead in kits tracks. Andy stopped walking too, and turned to face Jake. For the first time since they’d become friends, Andy couldn’t read kits facial expression.

“I have since I've known you? I think? I knew for sure when we’d gone back to the shelter,” Andy began nervously ranting, “after we ate at Nai Nai’s restaurant, and you put your hand on my shoulder and- and you-“

Andy’s voice trailed off as Jake’s shaky hands found their way to softly cup Andy's jawline. Kit was nervous, and could tell. Jake’s touch was tender, and gentle. the kit lightly brushed kits thumb across Andy's cheek and smiled. Andy leant into kits touch and felt her expression soften.

“Andy, you don’t have to explain, I love you too.”

Andy smiled and let out a small breath of relief. 

“I have since the first year of school, why else do you think the football team left you alone?”

Star chuckled softly and smiled wider. Jake looked down at her lips and slowly moved their eyes back to meet Andy's. Kit stepped closer and tucked some of Andy's hair behind her ear. Andy put stars hands on kits chest, while looking up at Jake. 

“Can I kiss you?” jake asked.

Andy felt like she could’ve died on the spot. butterflies swarmed stars stomach as she nodded.

“Yeah.”

Jake didn’t waste any time. Kit immediately leant down, closing the space between them. Kit kissed Andy softly as she stood on stars toes. The ground shook around them as Jake felt kitself becoming more and more overwhelmed with emotions. Andy's hands snaked up Jake's chest and hung around kits neck. Star buried one of her hands in Jake's hair, and pushed her chin forwards deepening the kiss.

It was everything Andy had hoped it would be and more. She’d dreamt of this moment for over a year, and now it was finally happening. Andy felt Jake smiling against her lips, making star smile too. Jake leant down, making Andy sink back to her flat feet. 

Jake pulled away, pressing kits forehead against Andy’s. the ground stood still, Jake's heart still racing in kits chest. Jake slowly opened kits eyes, and Andy leant back. 

“You know, I like the long hair, it suits you.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Can we try that kiss thing again?” Andy asked quietly.

Jake laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
